Everlasting Brothers
by Phenomenally Extraordinary
Summary: Al must kill his beloved brother in order to save the world. But, how can he do such a thing?


**So, I have a new obsession Fullmetal Alchemist a great anime that has many open ideas and lots to talk about due to being such a deep show. My friend, Agent WGD, and I talk about a lot about this show and one conversation inspired this story. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

Al stood next to a small little grave he made himself. He was thinking of ending his life, because he didn't have a reason to go on. Dante's home, which happened to be nearby, it gave him an eerie feeling as the sun was setting. As the house became more ghostly due to the lack of light. The wind quietly whispered and offered warnings of the dangers that await to those who are near that haunted place. It was just if at night the true horrors of the house were revealed. In the day it was the total opposite.

Though, after contemplating himself and started looking at the beauty of the world. The world was beautiful but deceiving. He could see the beautiful sunset and the stars slowly glisten through the dark night. A beautiful world, the stars proved that. But, a deceiving one. This type of world led two children through a hopeless journey. The two brothers would look up at the stars their arms extended high in order to reach them.

"We'll get our bodies back," Ed would say. Though, Ed would never get that star rather they would travel to the highest mountain only to go through more suffering. The stars were impossible to reach, because no mountain was large enough for it. Nor, the Elric brothers big enough to reach the star, because stars were a million miles away.

Al chuckled to himself. Ed would've been angry over the fact he was called small. Though, yes Ed was quite small, not in size, but in this whole deceiving journey. It just ended in tragedy. An awful tragedy that taught that the world was just deceiving like their whole journey was.

Still, Al couldn't give up. There was an obligation he had to do first, and he would die for it. He really had nothing to lose now that he lost his beloved older brother.

Al as soon as he could caught a train, and hoped he would make it to Central in time. He hated himself for letting his emotions get to him, and made him be behind that thing. As all these thoughts rushed through his mind, he curled his hands into a fist. For Ed's sake, Al not longer considered himself human, but his true self a soulless piece of armor. This would make everything much easier.

"See you soon, brother," he whispered as he was for sure this would be his last mission. This caused him to cringe. He would get to see Ed soon his smile, and most likely the way he dressed. No, even if it was his brother he had to kill it before it was too late, and more died because of his weakness.

Ed had walked into Mustang office with a skip in a feet, and files in his hand. Mustang watched Ed get inside the room, and had an unusual smirk in his face. Fullmetal was humming a tune that for some reason gave Roy the chills.

"What's with the song, Fullmetal," Roy asked. Ed looked confused for a second, but the smirk returned.

"I just heard this song when I went to visit Teacher's Teacher," Ed said with a gleeful tone. He continued as Ed wrote on his report.

"Well, can you stop it. Some of us are quietly working," Roy sighed. Something seemed off about Fullmetal the way his eyes looked and the way he moved. There was also an important detail missing. "Where's Al?"

"Huh," he looked surprised by the question but then dramatically put his head back, "Oh! Al! He's in Risembool with my lady friend."

Roy found that strange. Ed without Al just produced such a strange image like having half a painting.

"You seem oddly confident. Did you grow an inch taller?" Mustang commented and thought himself as the best comedian in the world. Riza would enjoy this joke, he thought to himself, and noted to himself to not forget to tell that same joke to Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"No, just got closer to my goal," Ed remarked. Roy was shocked with the response, well maybe the joke was too forced, but Fullmetal would've still reacted.

"What goal?" He asked a bit shocked by the plot twist. The mood in the room suddenly changed every time their goal was mentioned the two words, Philosopher's Stone.

"Oh well, you know-," there was something dark about his tone. Before, he could remark through all this strangeness there was an alchemic sound outside. The wall transformed into a large hand that held Ed.

Roy prepared to snap his hands, but was surprised by who was behind the act.

"COLONEL, WAIT!" Al shouted.

"Al, w-what are you doing?" Ed asked with a shiver and sense of helplessness. Roy wanted to pause the whole moment, but he had no idea what to do.

"THIS IS NOT-" Al was interrupted by snap. Ed was let go thanks to the Flame Alchemist, and he fell to the ground.

"Are you guys fighting?" Mustang asked.

"THIS IS NOT ED!" Al made knives as they flew at Ed.

"Al, what are you doing?" Ed asked in a soft tone and built a wall around him. The knives were blocked by the dark grayish wall that surrounded this so called Ed. "Al, answer me. Why are you doing this?"

Ed spoke exactly like Al's brother. That look that Ed gave him when he was in pain. Al suddenly regretted this he had fallen to his weakness.

**Some of you probably have no idea what is going on, but all will be cleared. Also, this is based on 2003 version which can lead several of you to be confused a bit, and sorry about that. Brotherhood doesn't have certain characters needed for this story:3**

**Until next time and reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
